Open Beta
The Dragon server was shut down from 6:00AM - 2:00PM BST on 01/04/10, being the time transitioning from Limited Open Beta to Open Beta. Updates Open Beta brought with it the long awaited opening of previously unopened scenes and evemts. Yan Tomb "The mysterious Yan Tomb is the best place for players of Lv 50-75 to level up. Monsters there are strong with high XP bonus. You can exchange for quite good equipment with Pearl of King Yan dropped by the monsters. There is Boss at each level of Yan Tomb, which may drop supreme equipment. It should be the perfect place for treasure hunters! It is said that the traces of Fire Rat and Wing Beast were found down there." Pet Hill "You can enter Pet Hill from Pet Island, where you can find mostly pets of Lv 75." Pet Dragon Tortoise "Event Time: Every day: 11:00AM, 3:45PM, 7:30PM, 11:00PM Event Details: At 11:00AM, 3:45PM, 7:30PM, 11:00PM every day, Dragon Tortoise (Boss of Lv 85) will appear on Pet Hill. Player may have the opportunity to catch the pet Dragon Tortoise or get a Pet Egg:' Dragon Tortoise' by beating it." Football Game "Event Time: From April 2010, the event starts from 7:00PM to 11:00PM (GMT) in the evening of the first Sunday of each month NPC: Football Tung in Luo Yang (204,57), Cheerleader Yueh in Su Zhou (187,147) and Emerald Hsia in Da Li (282,94) Event Details: From April 2010, the event starts from 7:00PM to 11:00PM in the evening of the first Sunday of each month. Players whose Levels and Skill Discipline Levels are both 30 or above can make a team of more than 3 players and join the Football Game through the NPC Football Tung in Luo Yang (204,57), Cheerleader Yueh in Su Zhou (187,147) and Emerald Hsia in Da Li (282,94). During the game, players will need to eliminate all kinds of Football monsters on the field and the boss Beauty Sun! What’s more, to celebrate the OB test of Dragon Oath, there will be an extra Football game opened on Saturday, 3rd April. We suggest players upgrade Level and Skill Discipline Level to catch this celebration. The Football games on 3rd and 4th April will be included in the server event of x1.2 XP Bonus; the XP bonus will be amazing if your 2x XP time is activated by then." Trivia Trivia was rereleased with a few new questions added to the questionbank, though there were no other apparant changes. "Event Time: Every day: 5:30PM-8:30PM Event Details: During 5:30PM-8:30PM every day, players above Lv10 can join Trivia event through Examiner in Da Li. By answering correctly, you will not only get EXP award, but also some special items sometimes. The first 10 players who answer in the shortest time in Round 1 will be qualified to join in the Trivia Round 2. Round 2 starts from 9:00PM to 9:30PM. The best three players in Round 2 will have the titles of No.1, No.2 and No.3. Player will be allowed to give wrong answer 10 times; you will be eliminated if you provide wrong answers more than 10 times. Player will get an extra opportunity for wrong answer after providing 10 correct answers. You need to answer within provided time, or this question will be considered as a failure. Player can bribe the Examiner once for a correct answer, which will cost 1 Gold." Great Teamwork "NPC: Lilly White (265,127) in Da Li Event Details: By collecting items of ‘Master’, ‘Apprentice’, ‘Happy’ and ‘Strong’, player will have the opportunity to draw the awards such as pet Platypus, little Donkey, Blue Ball of Brilliance and Red Ball of Brilliance through Lilly White (265,127) in Da Li. Besides, when your apprentice reaches Lv 30 and Lv 45, you can team up with your apprentice to receive award through Lilly White (265,127) in Da Li if the Friendship between you and your apprentice is above 500." Qin Warlord "Event Time: From 1st to 30th April 2010 NPC: Mr. Sun in Da Li (174,146) Event Details: The event Qin Warlord will start, during which player above Lv 30 can ask for a Qin Warlord BUFF through Mr. Sun in Da Li (174,146). This BUFF will increase both your Spiritual Attack and Physical Attack by 10%, lasts 10 hours. This BUFF will exist even when you are killed, however, the BUFF will continue to count after you logout." x1.2XP for the Whole Server "Event Details: The x1.2 XP event will start in the whole server after the game updating, it will last until the next game update, which will come in 2 weeks." OBT Online Gift Pack "Event Time: It will last from the game updating until 30th April Event Details: OBT Online Gift Pack event will last from the game updating until 30th April. Gift pack will include a Lv 7 Traveling Bag and a Lv 7 Grid Box." New Character Online Gift "Event Details: New players who login the game will receive some equipment (or Fashion) awards every a time period. Please see Event Page for equipment details." Easter Egg Event "Event Time: Event period: 1st to 30th April Event Details: There will be a word on each egg, which can be randomly obtained near the appointed places. You can find one word from the phrase “THE MOST POWERFULL MARTIAL ARTS EXPERIENCE OF YOUR MMO LIFE” on each egg, and exchange for the corresponding awards by handing the eggs into Cissy Lau (130, 230) in Su Zhou." April Fool's Day Event "Event Time: 1st to 7th April, 2010 NPC: Tender Gong (170,122) in Da Li Event Details: From 1st to 7th April, 2010, players above Lv 10 can receive a Fool's Gem from Tender Gong (170,123) in Da Li. Fool's Gem can be used in the city, which can make another player look interesting. The status of being transformed caused by using Fool's Gem cannot be canceled manually." April Fool's Day Event "Event Time: From game updating on 1st April 2010 to the next game updating on 14th April (Beijing time) NPC: Tender Gong (170,122) in Da Li Event Details: The transformation item will make you look exactly the same as one of pets in the game. The chess soul in Chess Challenge may drop transformation item from 1st to 14st April 2010." Bound Token "A kind of Token that cannot be traded among players, which players can get through joining in special events. Bound Token can be used to buy items sold in Bound Token Shop. All items in Bound Token Shop are bound when picked up." Bound Token Shop "Items in Bound Token Shop are all bound when picked up. Player can get Bound Token through joining in some events such as Promoter Event or activating TLBB Friendship Card." Promoter System "If your level reaches Lv 10 and you have got 5 friends you can do the Venture Companion quest and apply for a reward of 60 Bound Tokens at Guileless Du in Da Li (149, 123). If your level reaches Lv 45, you can apply for an Exclusive Friendship Card and have your own Exclusive Friendship Card Interface. By handing out Friendship Card, you can invite your friends to play. After the invited account whose character is between Lv 10 to Lv 30 activates your Friendship Card, it can receive Salary Reward continually every 10 level. When they get the reward, you will also receive Bound Token reward." Newbie Guidance "Add the guidance to the low level quests, when players get some special quests, it will pop up the window, teaching you how to walk, open the bag, put on the equips, fighting, pick up, catch pet, etc.." New Features & Fixes "● The level limit has been increased to 85. ● A new option has been added in the Display Settings, by enabling this, players who activate Sky View can decide whether the camera view will be locked automatically back to 45 degree when the character is moving.(Setting is defaulted as: the player view will not locked as 45 degree view automatically) ● Adjust the daily maximum token consumption and maximum bound token to 40000. ● Some icons of pet skills have been optimized." Source Official Forum Announcement Category:Major Updates